Providence
by MelodicAngel016
Summary: She's a sixteen year old girl who has the ability to see ghosts. He's a high school detective that was in search for his brother. What if their life became twisted soon?
1. Chapter 1

**PROVIDENCE**

**By:** melodicAngel016

**SUMMARY: **She's a sixteen year old girl who has the ability to see ghosts. He's a high school detective that was in search for his brother. What if their life became twisted all of a sudden?

**A/N:** I have decided to revise chapters one and two. I was about to type another chapter, but realizing that I have forgotten about the plot and the idea got away, I have re-read the chapters over again. Then suddenly, I recognized the there were errors and the suspense was cut out. I'm sorry again for the inconvenience… :-/

melodicAngel016 does not own Gakuen Alice.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Natsume Hyuuga." I introduced myself. I'm seventeen and attending High School in Alice School. Seriously, why does everyone kept on asking me what my name is even though they already know me? That's bull.

And here I am, solving another case of murder. I was about to go home when I happened to pass by the house of the crime scene.

"You're the infamous, Natsume Hyuuga?" The person who just asked me who I am said unbelievably. "_The_ Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Ah, Mr. Hyuuga. . ." A man repeated. "It's a pleasant surprise of you to be here. I'm Jikko Renin." He introduced himself while I nodded boringly. From the looks of him, he was the inspector of the crime scene.

I looked around the crime scene. "What happened?" I asked simply.

The inspector pulled out a mini notebook and flipped the pages. "Ryuki Hanazono is a plain housewife who just got killed this afternoon, or at least that's what the husband said." He paused. "Her body was found lying near the fireplace." I nodded in understanding.

I stood on one foot as I put my arms in front of my chest. "Have you checked their alibis?" I asked.

The inspector nodded. "There are three people here; one maid, a friend and the husband. The maid that goes by the name of Miyo Taniguchi said that she was out buying their groceries. She was out by 10 am. The victim's friend, Hana Eibara, was the one who called 911. She was the first one to see her dead body. And lastly, Mr. Tomoko Hanazono, was out doing operation. He's a doctor that specializes in heart. He was out this morning because he had a heart operation by ten am."

This is a new case indeed. Both three people have their alibis; still, I have to be careful of the situation. One wrong move and justice isn't going to happen. I looked around the house and observed things. I wandered around the fireplace, hoping to get a clue. The body there was removed and all is left was the drawing of the outline of the body. There was also a picture of the couple there and the background was the fireplace itself.

Okay, I need to think of the things right now. First of all, the maid… She was out by ten in the morning. _If_ _she_ _was_ the killer, then she could have killed Hanazono before 10 in the morning, just before she left. But that couldn't make any sense now. I looked at her, not from afar. It's her with the maid outfit. And there were no bloodstains on it. Maybe she changed her clothes then?

That could be.

Alright, to our second suspect Hana Eibara. As for the information given, she's a friend of the victim. Was she here to just visit her, or was she here because she wanted to kill her? The maid was out by ten in the morning and she might have gotten the chance to kill her, knowing that they are alone inside this house. She was the first one to see her dead body, so what could this be? Either of the two were close suspects.

Lastly, Mr. Tomoko Hanazono, the victim's husband. Also, he was out by that time. He might have killed her before he went off to work. But even if he was the real killer, how could a husband kill his own wife? On this world today, I see everyone has motives.

I coughed as I went to the inspector. "Are there… Any abnormalities inside this house like forced breakthrough of some sort?" I asked.

"No sir." He answered. "But the backdoor of this house was left open a little bit."

Open you say, huh? "Then a thief is not the answer."

"Uh… I'm sorry Mr. Hyuuga… the husband said that there were things missing like uh, jewelleries and stuffs."

"Missing?"

"Yes, like stolen."

I groaned in frustration. I surely know that the real culprit is really one of the three.

Then something shiny got my attention. I bent down and pulled out a small tissue from my inner uniform and got the strange little object. It looks like a piece of a broken porcelain display. "Check this out." I ordered the inspector.

And again, back to the fireplace. I kept looking at the displays and pictures. That's funny, there was picture of the couple and the background was the fireplace itself. But there was something missing in it. I took a closer look… And bull's eyes, there it is… There was a porcelain display on the picture but when I looked at the fireplace, there's none. The porcelain was a sharp pointed one and that just might be the murder weapon.

"Was the victim stabbed or shot?" I asked the inspector again.

"She was stabbed sir. And there were so many stabbed marks found like at the back of the victim, on her chest, her wrist, her neck, and abdomen."

I smirked inwardly. So my guess was right. The victim was stabbed for so many times. If the porcelain display was the murder weapon, then it would take much force and the killer should stab her many times to make sure that she was dead. The porcelain display was sharp indeed, but it still needs time to make the victim dead on the spot. That also explains the piece I have found a while ago.

But there is another thing that bothered me. The jewelleries went missing, no? Then what about the fancy porcelain displays made of gold haven't gone missing?

"Mr. Hanazono, why do you have bloodstains on your shoe?" I heard Goro Kawamura asked. Then, it hit me. I turned to them and looked at the shoe of one of the suspects. His shoe was white and the red blotch was particularly seen. I stood up slowly and went to them.

"Well, this came from the patient from earlier." He explained. "I wasn't being careful so the blood squirted out.

"Really?" I asked as I raised one brow. "Then the patient must be dead then?"

"Well, no… Not really, it's that…" He said in a stammered tone as he waved his hands on the air. I noticed that the inside of his inner long sleeved polo had red stain on it.

"What happened to this?" I asked as I got his hand and let him see that too. "This came from the operation too?"

"Uh, yes."

"Let's see, what do you think is the motif of this crime?"

"Robbery." The maid said.

"Yes, there's no doubt. The husband said that there were jewelleries missing." The friend said.

"And you think that those were _really_ stolen?"

"What are you trying to imply, Mr. High School Detective?" The friend asked.

I walked back and forth before answering her question. "If this case is really robbery, then why are the gold porcelain displays still here? Don't tell me that the robber just went off and didn't saw the evident fireplace?" I still continued to walk back and forth with hands on my pocket.

"So are you saying that the killer was one of us?" The husband asked.

"Exactly." I said. "And the person's trick was quite obvious and known. The murder weapon was the sharp porcelain display on the fireplace. Take a look at the picture of the couple. The only porcelain missing was the sharp one. Coincidence much? I think not."

"Then who is the killer" The maid asked.

"The killer is no other than. . . The husband himself, Mr. Tomoko Hanazono."

Then everybody on the room stopped at what they were doing.

"Say what?." He said in a wide eyed manner. "I love my wife and there is no way I'll kill her!" He pointed a forefinger on my chest but I didn't bulge to move. "Who are you to suspect me that?"

"Do you want to know why I'm saying that you are the suspect here?" I asked, ignoring his first question. "First, it's not inevitable that your patient's blood just squirted out. Your patient was lying on the operation bed, correct? And the height of the operation bed can approximately reach the part below the torso. That height so high, there is no possibility that the blood just squirted out. But if the blood happened to be out accidentally, the patient may loss consciousness even though she's breathing by means of a machine. In other words, the blood came from your wife."

He stared unbelievably at me. He shook his head roughly. "You're wrong! I didn't kill her! And more importantly-,"

"I already said what I wanted to say, still, there are other ways to prove that you killed your wife or not."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have the blood on your shoe diagnosed, that'll explain the truth." I said. "Still, the porcelain wasn't on the fireplace anymore and it's with you. You are afraid that someone might trace your fingerprints and prove that you killed her. And as for the jewelleries, you kept them with you."

"He couldn't have done it." A girl said. She was Hana Eibara, the victim's friend.

"He also forgot to take the porcelains away because of panic, maybe?"

A moment of silence covered the room.

"Alright, I killed her." He said simply with a worried smile. "You caught me, alright? I killed her, because she was having affairs with somebody. I killed her because I couldn't take it anymore."

And that was the end of the crime.

That day, another crime has been solved by me. Pray tell that was the easiest case of all time. Things really turned out well with me around. I had vowed to be a detective to find my brother. It has been a year since I have been in this puzzling world. I helped a lot of people already but how come I can't solve mine? How come I can't find my brother? He's been missing for quite some time now.

He's not yet dead, right? I could not forgive myself if that happens. I'm such a lousy brother.

Just then, somebody had bumped into me. Great, another fan girl who was wanting to get my attention. I didn't fell, but she did.

"Ouch." She mumbled softly as she rubbed her head.

"Look at where you're going, idiot." I said, not even bothering to help her stand up. I knew every girls techniques. They only want to get noticed by me. And that's typical.

"I'm sorry." She said in an apologetic manner. When I saw her standing up, I didn't know what came to my head that I helped her stood up. "I wasn't looking to where I'm going, sir…"

The girl's head was bowed down low and I couldn't see her face. All I know is that her curly brunette hair was down but not in a messy way. She was shorter than me by inches that I looked down on her. I noticed that her things have fallen so I decided that I should get it.

I got the papers and her books but what surprised me is that there was a book of ghost. Does this girl believe in ghosts? Suddenly, I gave her the things.

"Thank you, but you shouldn't have done that." She whispered softly. I didn't say anything. That would be so unexpected of me. But wait, I think I recognize her from before. Is she from Alice School also?

I saw her lift her head up. I thought I was going to see her face, but no. Her long bangs were the only thing I saw. "Thank you again, Mr. Hyuuga." She bowed.

"You can't see well if you don't get your bangs cut." I exclaimed coolly with hands on my pockets.

"I liked it the way it is." She said sternly as she walked pass through me.

I caught her wrists quickly. I don't know why but I think that my hand has a mind of its own and so does my mouth. "What's your name?" I asked subconsciously.

"Mikan, Mikan Sakura." I saw her lips form to a smile then her left eye was now seen. She has brown eyes. My right hand suddenly travelled to her hair, hoping to get a better view of her face. I sensed her shivered and backed away. "Sorry, I have to go…" She said as she ran away.

Well, that was unexpected.

I clenched my hands. Seriously, what's wrong with me?

Good grief…

**-Chapter ends Here-**


	2. Chapter 2

**PROVIDENCE**

**By:** melodicAngel016

So this is the revised chapter… I did not change much here, hope you don't mind… :)

**CHAPTER 2**

That was indeed unexpected. I just _happen_ to bump into him. For me, that was really embarrassing. Now, what will he think of me? Earlier, his hands travelled to my hair, particularly on my bangs and I had the feeling that he was going to rake it out to have a better view of my face. No way and that'll never happen.

I had my long bangs with me for a reason. . . A very profound reason. . .

Do you believe in ghosts? Well, I do. At first, I didn't until I saw one. This just happened recently.

I was blind. Well, not really born blind, but I became blind during an accident. I have lived in darkness for quite a year. Then after an eye operation, everything happened in an instant. After the doctor rolled out the bandage that covered my eyes, an unknown and unexplained figure suddenly appeared on the door.

The figure was white and it was floating. Suddenly, I felt goose bumps rush up my skin. I asked the doctor if something or someone was at the door, but he said, none.

I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but no.

I have been seeing things that do not belong to the reality of this world for quite sometime now. And to have some peace of mind even if it's temporary, I let my bangs grow up to my nose, hoping not to see things like that again. Still, I'm not used to feel and see strange phenomena right before me.

My former place just happened to let me feel like shit scared so I decided to transfer at Alice School. And this was already my month of stay here.

I have never encountered strange things there, but who knows? I hate surprises but I'm preparing myself if I ever see one there. Ghosts are everywhere. Ghosts are souls although they are invisible to other people. They only became visible to them if they wanted to or if they want to give a message.

I may ask, why me?

Of all people, why me?

I had to admit that I didn't actually believe in ghosts before but now, I really do. Even if don't believe in them, when my grandpa describe it to me, he always say that they are scary.

Now I know what they look like and I know what it feels like to see an actual ghost.

**-NEXT MORNING-**

I woke up and I was having a crazy thought that something crazy is going to happen. It would be better if it's just only my imagination and I'm thinking I would better stop reading horror stories.

I quickly took a shower and cooked myself a meal. But because of my long bangs, I couldn't move easily so I decided to clip it to the left side. I almost do this at times like this but I never get out looking like this.

After eating, I washed the dishes, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. I decided to tail it up in a low ponytail to my right side then I got out of the room with my things.

-ooo-

I was walking to school and reading ghost stories at the same time. Why am I reading ghost stories? It's because I want to know the different feelings of people if they see one, and literally, I am a person who can sense ghosts, too. . In the middle of my reading, I felt something strange like someone was following me. I looked back, but saw no one. So, it's my crazy imaginations again, huh? 

I walked and walked and walked again, faster than the normal pace of walking until I reached the campus gates. I felt kind of relieved that I was here. But then, there's the weird feeling again, like I'm being watched. I tried to ignore it and went to my locker.

That's funny, are there no classes here? There are only few people here that are staying and walking on the corridor, unlike the number of people being here on the past few days.

Oh no. . . Don't tell me they got abducted by some crazy lunatic alien and suck out their brains?

Man, I really have a crazy imagination.

I got my things from my locker and decided to go straight to my homeroom. But am I really being watched? I felt like it.

Before I knew it, I was in front of my room. But why did it get quiet? Aren't there any people inside? It was really surprising because at times like this, they are very noisy. Or maybe they only suspended class that's why it's like a ghost town here?

Without further bother, I opened the door but I was surprised to what greeted me. My eyes widened as I screamed from the top of my lungs when I saw a bloody face right in front of me! I quickly closed my eyes, hoping for the figure to disappear.

"Mikan Sakura. . ." I heard a monster like voice as I sensed the creature stepping in to me. I stepped back. "Mikan Sakura. . ." The monstrous voice called again.

"You have been fooled!" My eyes shot open as I heard the voice. It wasn't monstrous anymore. All I heard were chuckles and laughs coming inside of my room. I quickly looked up and saw the weird creature smiling. It wasn't really a creature monster. It's a creature human being, oh for crying out loud!

"Seriously, you really thought that I'm an actual spirit or something?" It was Sumire. Her face was covered with something red blood, or that's what I think it was. She suddenly went to me and poured me the red stuff also, which I tasted as ketchup. Now I am all messy. Still I was surprised by the thing she did to me.

Why?

"It's for bumping into Natsume yesterday, freak show." As if reading my mind, she answered.

"But… But that was an accident!" I cried out as I saw her ripping her reddish outfit. For her, it's a good thing that she has something to shield on her uniform, meanwhile, I got nothing. Now what am I going to do?

She smirked as she completely got rid of the white and stained clothe on her and as she got rid of the wig on her hair. "Either accidentally or not, still it's your fault for bumping into him."

As if there was a dust on her hands she dusted it and triumphantly went inside of the room but was suddenly stopped by a familiar lad.

"Do you even know what you have done?" Asked a cold voice. It was Natsume. His eyes were piercing but Sumire didn't give a damn about that.

"It's for payback, Natsume." She answered playfully.

"And exactly what was the payback all about?" He asked. Sumire was about to answer when a teacher scolded us.

"You, what are you doing outside? Classes are about to start."

Just about time as the bell rang.

"Ah, Ms. Sakura, what mess do we have here?" The teacher asked.

Sumire chuckled. "She has no sense of personal hygiene in her, sir. . ." She laughed and went inside the room. Truth be told, that was really irritating.

I gulped. Now what will I do? "I'm. . . I'm sorry sir. . ." With that, I walked away. This is surely a way to start my day.

-000-

This is really crazy. I am in my other uniform because of the silly incident. It was the end of class; then again, people were looking at me. Who cares? In my month of stay here, I have gotten used to it. They were looking at me because of my strange appearance. People even call me 'no eyes' because of my long bangs. Not only that, I was either _freak show_ or _ghost lover_ and even the _reincarnated so_ul because I was fond of reading ghost stories.

Like I've said, who cares?

So, this is the disadvantage of being an anti-social girl, huh?

I reached my apartment room. I'm only staying here by myself. But I really want to have a roommate. My room was located at the third floor. And you know what? There are some crazy stories about when you're in third floor and third floor is the place to where many people dies because they killed their self, not to mention there are ghosts on the third floor. Call me crazy but that's what other's told me. The ghost stories I have also read include many souls living on the third floor.

I gulped. It's a bad thing that I have no roommate. But then, the bright side is that I came home in the afternoons and not in the evening. I have tried not to be out until evening and I might say it's a success.

It's only four in the afternoon then again; I have forgotten to buy myself some food supplies. Man, this day is a total curse for me. I was about to enter a cab when I noticed pair of crimson eyes looking straight at me. Well, not literally, I can see his eyes but I bet he can't see mine because of my long bangs. I entered the cab, only to be followed by him inside.

The rest of the drive was eerily quiet but I didn't give a damn about that. Question is why do I feel comfortable with him around? I know it's such a silly question but why?

We suddenly came to a halt and I came out the other way and went straight inside the grocery store.

After buying the things I needed, I went out and got a cab, but I saw the great detective Hyuuga again. How do I know? Well, he's really that famous for solving different cases and the news in almost all newspapers and even the news in the school paper has Natsume Hyuuga in it.

Okay, enough of that. "Are you following me?" I asked as I entered the cab, again.

He shrugged. "I'm not a stalker." He said plainly as he leaned to the window.

I shot quiet. I thought he's nice, but no. . .

"Why do you have such long bangs?" He asked after moments of silence. I was a bit surprised though.

"Does it. . . bother you?" I asked.

"I find it creepy." He answered boringly.

I rolled my eyes. It's a good thing he didn't see it. "Well, I'm sorry for being creepy."

He smirked. "And I might say, you are way creepier than the ghosts I'm seeing."

My eyes gleamed. "You can see ghosts too?" I asked hastily.

He looked at me as he smirked. "No." He answered shortly. Well that's a total bummer. "Don't tell me you can actually see one that's why you have your long bangs with you?"

I didn't answer. I only averted my gaze to the other side. "The detective suddenly became the interrogator, huh?" I mocked.

Then I noticed that the traffic was getting heavier by the second. I suddenly snatched Natsume's left hand to see what the time was. "What the-?" I said.

"What's your problem?" He asked as he massaged his wrist.

6:20 was the time and its downfall. Ghosts are really going to show up at the corridors of the third floor. "When do you think the ghosts will start to show up?"

The lad beside me was contrarily surprised but then remained composure again. "Probably by downfall."

I shrieked secretly as I prayed for my safety to return home.

-oo-

By seven thirty, that was the time we reached home. And I have also discovered that Natsume lives at the same apartment and same room level so I was kind of relieved. Still, I didn't saw him anywhere here in my previous days of stay because I'm busy locking up myself inside my room hoping not to find any ghost and that they will not find me either way.

To my disappointment, he entered a room still to far from mine.

"And what am I suppose to do here?" I asked, panicking.

"Go to your room." He ordered coldly.

"But-" Too late, he already closed the door.

I gulped as I collected all my courage to go to my room.

-oo-

I sighed in relief as I safely entered my room. I quickly changed to my pajamas and cook some meals from myself and ate afterwards.

It was only eight ten in the evening so I decided to open the computer and did a little research about my homework.

Suddenly, I felt a cold breeze which sent shivers down my spine. My eyes were set on the computer but my other senses weren't. The breeze stopped. I focused again on the computer but after a few moments, the cold air covered the room again. I have a bad feeling about this. The curtains were also dancing by means of air but not that high.

I gulped as I collected all the courage in me. Maybe the windows are open so I went to check it out and closed it.

But it was a surprising revelation that when I tilted the curtains, the windows were closed. That's funny. I thought. So I went to other places where the air could have entered. I checked the other windows, but all were closed. I continued to gulp. If someone is playing a prank on me again this time, then this isn't funny anymore.

I went to check the bathroom. Windows were also closed. Everything in my room is closed including the front door. Maybe someone is really in here, but I prayed for it to be human.

The lights suddenly turned on and off consecutively in a high speed manner. Add to that, I was again feeling the crazy feeling like I had earlier this morning.

The lights suddenly turned off. Still I was lucky because I have the flashlights on top of my cup board. The cupboard was just only beside my computer so I didn't have a hard time getting it. I suddenly turned on the flashlight. I was happy that my room has lights now, even though it's only a little amount. I went to the window slowly only to find the other houses and the opposite side of my room were also experiencing block out.

And again with the unfortunate matter, my flash light went out.

Okay, talk about strange. I only replaced the batteries a week ago! How come this suddenly happened?

I felt the cold breeze of air again. This was really strange. Surprisingly, I felt a cold touch on my feet which caused me to scream out loud. "Eeeeeek!" I could have sworn that my voice were decibels high.

I landed on the floor as I hugged my knees. Please, anyone, somebody, help me. I hate this kind of scene. I hate myself. Is there really someone here other than me? If there is or if there was, how come it's only frightening me and not even bothering to make me see that thing, whatever that creature is.

I heard my door banged open. I swiftly closed my eyes. Who knows what have entered my room, a monster, a soul, a headless body?

"What happened? A familiar voice asked.

I slowly opened my eyes only to reveal tow lads. It was Natsume together with a blonde haired boy who looked totally worried with his pet rabbit on his arms.

I suddenly sobbed. "G… Gho… g… ghos… Ghost…" I muttered as I buried my head on both my palms. "There was. . . there was block out and there was. . . there was no light then I. . . I got my flashlight but it went out easily but I know I have changed the batteries only a week ago and then someone. . . or somebody or something. . . touched my foot and it felt like a hand or something. . ." I said in between sobs. Tears were falling uncontrollably on my face.

They didn't bother to answer. I have hoped that they'd comfort me but when the time I have looked at them, they both shared horrified and confused looks.

"Mikan," The blonde boy called out to me. "I'm sorry but there were no black outs that had happened."

**-Chapter ends Here-**


End file.
